This invention relates in general to the field of plastic ties, used generally to temporarily bind a plurality of objects, and is especially suited for blood flow restriction (e.g., a tourniquet), in an appendage such as an arm, leg, finger, or toe, quickly and reliably using a simple device that constricts and releases the appendage as required. The release feature of the present invention makes it suitable for more general purposes, and the invention is not limited to any particular use or field.
Tourniquets are well known for the purpose of temporarily restricting the flow of blood to a person's injured limb in order to prevent a serious loss of blood. In battle environments, many deaths are attributed to blood loss from extremities as a result of body armor that is applied around the trunk. Death can occur within minutes due to blood loss, so the time needed to apply a tourniquet is critical. Further, it is most advantageous if a tourniquet can be applied by the victim, but self application of a tourniquet has been at best problematic in the past. Most emergency medical technicians and paramedics have belts or cords that can be fashioned into a tourniquet when needed. However, these devices suffer from one drawback or another in that they either require the use of both hands to secure and tighten, or they are difficult to thread about the injured appendage. Further, where the injury occurs in the home or workplace and unskilled persons or the injured party themselves may be required to apply the tourniquet, previous devices and methods do not lend themselves to easy application and secure blood flow restriction. Another disadvantage is that traditional blood flow restriction devices are too large to effectively work on smaller appendages, such as fingers. However, fingers and toes suffer a disproportionately high number of cuts and lacerations, and the loss of blood from these wounds can lead to serious health consequences.
Presently, a rubber band, Penrose drain, or the finger of a rubber glove is typically used with a clamp to restrict blood flow to and through a finger. The hazard with these solutions is that they tend to roll up as they are stretched, transmitting a high force over a very small area. This concentrated force increases the risk of neurovascular damage. Furthermore, these tourniquets do not allow the amount of pressure being applied for controlling bleeding to be easily modified. As a result, they tend to be applied too tightly, causing undue force on the digit and increasing the risk of neurovascular injury.